The devil will cry
by Haebi
Summary: Our favourite hunters are once again forced together in order to protect the world from being consumed fully. Will they be able to cope with that situation without killing eacn other? Just read,ok? XD


This is a story I've already wanted to write on my favourite pairing - , my apologies for those, who don't love this couple, you'll just waste your time there. And it's also my first story, so please, don't go hard on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from DevilMayCry. Capcom does. Poor, poor me.

Lady lazily entered the office of the great lord Troil. She was kind of busy when she received his 'invitation', but upon hearing the word 'emergency' she decided that her business might as well wait. Stifling a yawn and cursing her lack of sleep Lady flung the door open and froze on place. On the opposite side of the room stood her worst nightmare…

Cursing, Dante hurriedly made his way through the cobweb of corridors towards the great asslord Troil. What could that geezer mean – an emergency?! His whole life was quite an emergency on itself, and Troils problems didn't concern him in the least. With a low growl rumbling deep in his chest, Dante kicked the door open and found himself staring into the mismatched eyes he wasn't really looking forward to see again…

For a split second they both just stood there still, as statues, and then with hurried movements, perfectly mirroring each other, they turned and tried to leave the office through the same doors they had just entered. Unluckily, neither door budged.

Lady was the first to give up. With a deep sigh she turned around and carefully made her way towards the smiling lord in a large wooden chair. She noticed the devil copying her movements, and soon they were standing at one meter distance from each other, eyes warily watching for any suspicious movement of another.

Lady forced a smile on her lips.

-Good morning, m'lord, - she then turned to face Dante and scowled, - long time no see, devilboy.

-In my opinion our reunion could wait for another couple of decades, but if you wanted to see me that badly who am I to stop you?

Lady smiled even more pleasantly to the smirking devil. Hell, he's still absolutely insufferable.

-Don't flatter yourself, Dante. You being here is just a tragic surprise, you know.

Eyeing her with a hint of interest, Dante sneered. She was obviously even more bitchy than before. Not that he would mind if he could bed her, though. But before the devil managed to answer, a gentle cough from Troil interrupted them.

-My friends, if you're finally done greeting each other, would you be so kind to keep silent for a while until I get the current situation to you?

Lady furrowed her brows.

-Current situation? What do you mean by that, Troil? Any…

-Listen to me child, and you'll get all the information you need.

Lady scoffed at being called a child, pressed her lips tightly and looked at Troil with worry. The old lord was rarely that serious and composed. Troil smiled at her gently and moved on with his story.

-So, I guess you both are aware of a large amount of Gates all around our world, aren't you?

Both hunters nodded instantly.

-To make the long story short then, I'll just say one thing: Grrazald has appeared.

Dante whistled while Lady quirked her eyebrow questioningly. She never heard about such thing as Grrazald before and, truthfully, she wasn't sure if she wanted to start her education in this area now. Whatever the thing was, it clearly was dangerous, judging by Dante's behavior. Lord Troil sighed and nodded to Dante.

-I see you are aware of what Grrazald really is, my boy. Please, share this information with our Lady.

Dante sighed with pure boredom and moved his gaze to Lady, who, in turn, bristled at him.

-So, babe, listen now…

-Don't 'babe' me!!

-Fine, whatever. –Dante sighed again and closed his eyes, looking like a student, who was desperately trying to remember the correct answer to one particularly nasty question. He then started the explanation, his voice turning monotone.

-Grrazald is a legendary object, created by demons in 1904 B.C. in order for them to take over this world completely. However, their hostile actions were stopped by… Err… Well, by some legendary ass, and Grrazald was said to be lost forever. Legends say it has the power to merge all the Gates together. To put it simply, this world will be swallowed into the dimension of demons, like into a black hole. Completely. And the chances that Demonworld will choke are too low to count on.

-But you yourself said it's just a legend, demon.-Lady asked quietly, trying to process all the information.

-Pfft, I have a name, you know. Yes, it is a legend as well as Sparda and his sons.

Lady chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. All that seemed to turn out too bad for her liking. As Dante would refer to it, 'This party is getting crazy'. Soon she turned her attention back to Troil.

-I got it. But what do you want us to do?

Troil smiled at her once again.

-Patience, my child.

Lady felt the urge to scream. Would he be so fucking kind as to stop calling her a child every now and then. The half-devil chuckled in front of her, but under her glare, that promised him a long and painful death, choked on his laughter immediately. Satisfied, Lady turned back to the lord.

Troil took a deep breath.

-I want you BOTH to search for Grrazald IN PAIR. Here'll be tons of demons after it, and you'll need each other to watch your backs. To make things better, you'll have a trump card.

Both pairs of eyes were now glued to him.

-We found someone, who's able to sense Grrazald.

Lady's eyes brightened with delight. Dante snickered, looking at his newfound ally. She seemed to be bouncing like a child, really.

-So, who's the lucky guy?

-Well… A nine-year-old girl from Kauzel…

Both hunters jumped half-meter up in the air with surprise.

- WHAT?!! A CHILD?!! NO FUCKING WAY!!!

Troil raised both his hands in a futile attempt to shut the hunters down, but the two for once came to an absolute agreement with each other, which was absolute disagreement with Troil.

-First you want me to work in pair with a demon…

-Old geezer, you really expect me to fight along with that bitch…

-And then, for god's sake, you hang a child over my neck…

-But, as if that wasn't enough, you're forcing some damned brat on me also…

Troil felt himself shaking. Why did those two always get so angry in presence of each other? They had more in common, than they wanted to admit. But more importantly now, why in seven hells did they team up against him?!!

-NOW SHUT UP YOU BOTH!!

Stunned silence filled the room, only to be disturbed by the growling of the devil.

-Now don't you dare…

*BANG*

Dante froze on place, having the bullet pass so close to his forehead, that it even brushed his silver hair. Lady casually shoved the gun back into the holster on her right hip.

-So, Troil, do you care to explain something to us?

-There's not much to explain, Lady, - Troil sighed,-except for that you've just ruined my wall with a bullet hole…

-Put a flower in it. It will brighten your office nicely.

-Now cut the crap. What do we do with that brat? – Dante interfered carefully, still wary of Lady's guns.

Lady chuckled darkly.

-Why, you just need to eat it, devilboy, and then we will have you sniffing that Grr… Grru… thing for us.

-Jeez, woman, keep silent once in a while. And it is called Grrazald.

-Whatever you wish, darling. – Lady nearly purred.

Dante eyed her cautiously for some time before returning his attention to Troil.

-So?

-You need to pick this girl up in Kauzel and then rely on her senses. Her name is Leira, she'll be waiting for you near the 'Blue Moon' pub.

Lady scoffed.

-A child, near that pub? Are you sure we'll get her in one piece?

-You will. She's protected by my men. So, are you accepting the mission?

Both Lady and Dante looked at him in disbelief.

-And we can refuse?

-Actually…No.

Dante sighed.

-Just as I thought.

Troil laughed lightly. Well, whatever their relationship is, those two will do this work for him. A menacing look appeared in his eyes only to be quickly repressed by his usual blank stare. They won't even have time to understand what they will REALLY do…


End file.
